Innocent Bystander
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Krad is Dark's rival in the thieving game and will do anything to get his enemy to quit, including going after innocent bystanders. KradDaisuke and SatoshiDaisuke, DarkDaisuke mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

I started this a while ago, and only got inspired to finish after reading a few chapters of killah-sama's D N Angel fic, Why The Caged Bird Sings. If you _haven't _read it already, go do so, it's a really well-written and awesome fic. Other than that, enjoy!

Warning: Blowjobs and feather rape...yes, you heard me, feather rape. Like knife rape, but with a feather. Also some dirty talk and forced dirty talk and a couple dirty tricks...and bondage.. and violence/abuse... so the normal for me.

* * *

Daisuke was unabashedly happy. He had everything he could want. Good friends, a loving family, and a mysteriously hot boyfriend. Dark was always the talk of the town, and the thief was all Daisuke's. No one knew, of course, but it didn't make it any less special. Daisuke knew, without a doubt, where the purple-haired boy would be every night, and had no problem with letting Dark out to go steal things whenever he pleased. In fact, the rumors and mystery surrounding the kaitou's name made being his boyfriend even more exciting.

The redhead was walking home from school, looking forward to returning home to his infamous boyfriend, when he stopped in his tracks. He blinked a few times, but sure enough, the boy in front of him was really there. It worried him a little and he took a step backwards. Krad meant bad news, seeing as how he was Dark's rival when it came to stealing. The blonde was always looking for ways to hurt Dark, and he was insane enough to go after Daisuke to accomplish that goal.

"Now, now, don't run off yet," the psychotic angel murmured, just loud enough to reach the younger boy's ears.

"What do you want?" Daisuke demanded, fear quivering his voice.

"I want Dark to quit," he stated simply, "I don't like competition, and I want everyone to know that _I _am the most skilled thief."

"Shouldn't you do that by proving yourself, then?" the Niwa boy wondered, "You shouldn't take the easy way out."

Krad just laughed and, in an instant, was at Daisuke's side. The redhead, startled, tried to step away from him, but the blonde was too quick for him and caught his wrist in a tight grip. Krad leaned down to whisper once more to the redhead, "I'm a thief, I don't exactly like taking the hard route."

The fragile boy tried to pull away from his blonde enemy, but it was to no avail-- Krad was much stronger than him, and they both knew it. So, instead, Daisuke opted for glaring, "Dark won't quit, it doesn't matter what you do."

"Oh, really?" the psychotic boy smirked and yanked on the boy's arm, pulling him down a conveniently-secluded alley, "Well, then this'll just serve as a warning."

"No, stop it. Get off!" Daisuke wasn't entirely sure _what _Krad had planned, but he was absolutely positive it wasn't good.

The older boy narrowed his eyes and brought his hand down across Daisuke's face, back-handing him hard. The younger boy let out a small whimper and winced, frowning and rubbing his cheek. "Now be good and shut up before I just slit your pretty little neck," he hissed, shoving the smaller body against the cold alley wall.

Daisuke didn't respond but struggled slightly as his hands were pinned up above his head. Krad had had this planned out, he realized, when he felt the cold metal of handcuffs lock around his wrists. Red eyes turned up to see a chain hanging down from a landing above their heads, a pair of handcuffs attached to it. That scared him more than anything, if Krad had actually had time to _think _on this, it wouldn't end well for sure.

"Let me go," Daisuke demanded, a small hint of fear lacing his voice.

"Hm...no, I don't think I will," came the response as the long-haired boy drew a feather from somewhere in his cloak. Niwa relaxed just the slightest bit at the sight of it. What damage could Krad do with a feather?

His answer soon came as the usually-soft object was drawn down his shirt and by some power, the white feather became sharp as a knife, ripping the article. Daisuke shifted uncomfortably as the razor-sharp tip grazed his chest. Krad smirked a sadistic smile as he drew the feather further down to his stomach, cutting the pure skin lightly and leaving a thin, red trail behind. Another whimper from his vicitm's throat urged him onward, the crazed look in his eyes burning like a flame as he reached the young boy's pants.

"Don't!" Daisuke blurted out, fearfully, as nimble fingers made quick work of the rest of his clothing.

Golden eyes snapped up to meet with tear-brimmed red ones before the blonde grabbed Daisuke's discarded shirt and tied it firmly around his mouth as to prevent any more noise. "I _said _shut up," he growled lowly, yanking the boy's pants fully down.

Now naked and shivering as rain drops started to descend from the heavens, Daisuke's mind went into overdrive. He tried to think of anyway out of the situation, and quickly looked up to the handcuffs, _"If I could just get the mechanism loose I cou-"_

"Don't even think about it," Krad stated firmly, as if reading the younger one's thoughts, "Try to escape and I'll have no problem wasting you."

Daisuke turned his attention back to the angel and saw by the depraved look in his eyes that he really wouldn't have a second thought about killing him here and now. However, Daisuke wouldn't just stand by and let something like this happen. He was Dark's, after all, as Dark was his. He couldn't let himself be violated by the enemy.

Seeing that the captive was making no more moves to flee, Krad grinned again and licked his cheek, "That's a good little slut," he purred, "Now hold still, or this'll hurt even more."

_"He's making a move already? Shit, I have to do something soon-" _A muffled yelp cut off any thoughts as the lethal feather was poked against his entrance. The rain was falling faster, mixing with the tears that were starting to drip from his eyes. He tried to plead with Krad, to call for Dark, to do anything, but the shirt had been wrapped nearly around his nose as well, and the oxygen issue was increasingly becoming a problem.

The building rooftops did little good for cover, and soon the two were being soaked by pelting rain. Krad didn't seem to notice, though, as he pushed his stray lock of hair out of his face and pressed his body against Daisuke's, nipping his earlobe hard, "Tell me how you want it," he whispered seductively. Unable to speak, Daisuke shook his head and bit down hard on the gag as the feather inched its way inside of him. The blonde made a tsking noise and licked behind the delicate ear, "Do you want it...slow?" he muttered, slowly shoving the knife-like weapon further into the boy's tight hole. Daisuke let out a pained cry, which was silenced once more by the damp clothing. "Maybe you want it fast and hard," he suggested, and before Daisuke could react, the whole of the feather found its way inside of him.

Krad laughed again as tears streamed down Daisuke's face. He could feel blood trickling down his leg and any attempt to shift away would only result in him being hurt more. In his head, he called out to Dark, but knew that his boyfriend was probably at home in bed, waiting for him to get back from school. With no one to save him, Daisuke had no choice but to ride out the torture and pray that Krad got done with his twisted pleasures soon enough.

At the look of defeat that he saw on his enemy's love's face, Krad smirked and hooked an arm around the boy's body, pulling him closer and gripping the feather firmly by its stem, "Now be a good whore and beg for it," he chuckled, tugging the shirt loose enough to Daisuke to be able to talk.

"Get off of me! Help!" He felt pathetic, but knew that in his current position, all he could do was hope someone would save him.

"That's not begging!" Krad snapped, grasping Daisuke's hair and slamming his head back into the alley wall, "Now beg me."

"Stop...please stop," the redhead sniffled. He knew Krad would only get off on it, but whatever it took to get this ordeal over with.

The pitiful attempt only served to amuse the angel, however, as he sneered at the younger one. "Idiot," he murmured, kissing him hard and biting his lip, causing it to bleed, "Beg me to fuck you with it."

Daisuke stared at him, horrified and shook his head, "N-no... I won't..."

Krad growled at the defiance and banged his head once more into the hard wall, "I said beg me!" He yanked the feather out, jamming it in deeper once more.

A loud cry echoed off the alley walls, "Please..." he whispered again, closing his eyes tightly as if to hide from his next words, "Please give it to me...fuck me..."

A satisfied grin plastered over the sadist's face, "Now, tell me how you want it. Do you want it hard and fast?"

Swallowing hard, Daisuke averted his gaze and nodded slowly, "Y-yes," he muttered out, shivering from the downpour that had now soaked both of them completely, "I want it hard and fast..."

Krad grasped his jaw firmly and tilted his face back to his, locking their lips together again in a forceful kiss, "Good whore," he praised before repeating the process of drawing the bloodied feather out and jamming it back up his ass. Daisuke bit his lip hard, not wanting to give his assaulter any more pleasure than he already was, but couldn't help a small, pained noise in the back of his throat as Krad began a rough pace of pumping the feather in and out of him, blood now flowing freely down his leg.

_"Someone... Dark, please...help me..." _He knew it would do no good, and crying out again for someone would only result in more pain. In all his life, Daisuke had never felt more helpless.

The stained weapon was plunged into him once more and the still-soft-yet-sharp tip rubbed up against his prostate, causing unwanted tremors of pleasure to course through him. He was so taken back by the sensation that an unhindered moan passed through his lips.

"So, that's the spot, is it?" the angel ask, shoving the feather in once more, and once more striking that sweet spot that sent shivers up the Niwa boy's spine. "Look at this, you're getting off on it," he noted, stroking Daisuke's semi-hard erection.

"N-no... don't..." the redhead half-moaned/half-cried as his hips involuntarily bucked into the touches.

"What's going on down there?" A new voice entered the scene and immediately, all actions froze. Krad snapped his attention up to the intruder and hissed in annoyance at the boy.

Daisuke wasn't sure why, but in one swift motion, the torture stopped and the feather was yanked out of him one last time. "You got lucky this time, you little whore, but don't think he'll be there to save you every time," Krad hissed before sprouting pure white wings and pushing up off the ground, quickly flying off.

The redhead groggily looked up, confused and shaking from head to toe. Pre-cum and blood mingled with the rain and made a complete mess that pooled at his feet. He wanted so badly to just curl up in a tight ball and be home and safe in bed with his boyfriend, but no such luck. He heard footsteps approach, and relaxed when he realized it must have been whoever chased Krad away.

A cool hand cupped his cheek and Daisuke's head was tilted up, his eyes meeting cool blue ones. Satoshi looked the abused boy over and frowned slightly, raising his sights to the handcuffs. He made quick work of them and eased Daisuke down to the ground where he promptly curled up in the aforementioned ball. The bluenette sighed softly and ran a hand through his own hair, grimacing as it came back wet.

"Daisuke," he spoke softly, tilting the boy's face up, "Daisuke, come on, we need to get you home."

The redhead wasn't so far gone that he couldn't acknowledge who was speaking to him and what he was saying. Numbly, he nodded, but when he tried to move, his sights fell down to his still-erect member and he blushed, collapsing back into his ball and covering himself up. Blue eyes scanned the boy before Satoshi realized what was wrong. Shaking his head, the older one knelt back down and pried Daisuke apart so that he was once again sitting upright.

"Wh-what are you doing?" a shaky voice asked as the bespectacled boy spread his legs apart.

"Relax," Satoshi muttered, kissing down his chest lightly and stroking his inner thigh.

"Don't...Hiwatari-kun, stop..." Despite his faint protests, Daisuke's body was reacting completely differently to the caresses and his fading erection stood on command as the blue-eyed boy covered it in his hot mouth. Daisuke whimpered as a few stray tears once again found their way down his cheeks. He grasped Satoshi's hair, but wasn't quite sure if he was trying to pull him away or pull him closer.

The older boy started to slowly suck on the cock in his mouth, nipping at the flesh lightly and running his hand from the shaking thigh up to Daisuke's sac. He slowly squeezed and massaged it while beginning to bob his head up and down, sucking harder and licking up underneath his shaft. He could feel Daisuke slowly begin to melt, bucking into his mouth and grasping his hair more desperately. His words were still protesting, begging him to stop, but Satoshi kept at it, deep-throating him and dragging his teeth along the base.

"Nn...Hi-hiwatari-kun..I'm...I... no..stop...I'm coming... I can't..." The rest of his words were lost in moans and pants as beads of sweat began to drip down his forehead. He bucked deep into Satoshi's throat a couple times and as the older boy gagged slightly, he bit down particularly hard on Daisuke's member and the redhead exploded in ecstasy. A loud noise that could have been something akin to a groan and a scream echoed off the alley walls as Daisuke came into his friend's mouth.

Pulling away, Satoshi swallowed all that he could and wiped his mouth clean. His gaze locked with Daisuke's for a split second before the latter looked away. "We need to get you home," Satoshi repeated.

"Why did you...I didn't want that..." Daisuke wiped away the tears that had stained his cheeks, though the heavy rain took their place.

"I know," the bluenette confirmed, standing up.

"So why did you do that?" he asked again, looking up, scared and ashamed.

The older boy simply shrugged and stooped down, grabbing Daisuke's pants and tugging them back on the boy, _"Anyway I can have you, I'll take," _he silently told the Niwa boy as he hooked an arm around his friend's waist and helped him to his feet. Daisuke winced every step he took, and after a few steps, Satoshi paused and scooped the smaller one up into his arms. Crimson eyes darted up questioningly and got another shrug in response, "You should save your energy, you've had a long day."

Daisuke silently nodded and rested his head on his savior's shoulder, closing his eyes. He listened to the rain let up, and only a light drizzle remained. He fell asleep to the sound of dripping water and Satoshi's steady heart beat.

* * *

XD, poor Daisuke... he's not having a good day, is he? Aw (hugs him) You can go home and get screwed by Dark, that'll make things better. XDD, hope you enjoyed, review if you did! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alas, I had to continue it seeing as how killah-sama put me up in her bio. (commands you all to go read her fics) Do it, do it now, this crap will be rotting when you get back. Enjoy!

A/N: I think I've replied to everyone else's reviews since I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it or not, but here's to those who I didn't:

Yukino-chan: Yes, Satoshi's an ass for it, but at least he didn't do the same thing Krad did? I sure as hell wouldn't complain. And I think we all know what'll happen when dear Dark finds out. Thanks for reviewing!

voldysXangel: Aw, I'm a big fan of rape scenes, and I'm glad it kept Krad in character.. crazy bastard. Never know, he might. Thanks for reviewing!

And to killah-sama once more: Yay! I love you, too.

* * *

When Daisuke finally awoke, he wasn't quite sure what time it was or where he was, exactly. He just knew he was wrapped in something soft and warm and someone was next to him, breathing steadily as if asleep. Not wanting to open his eyes or move or make any note that he was awake, the redhead simply relaxed into whoever was keeping him safe and warm.

Dark glanced down at the younger boy curled in his arms and idly ran a hand through his hair. Usually while he did this, he would wear a soft smile as the boy shifted closer to him in his sleep, however, tonight he wore nothing but a frown and watched as Daisuke shifted uncomfortably under his touch. Satoshi hadn't said much when he dropped the redhead off and into Dark's arms, just that he'd been hurt badly and would probably be a bit withdrawn for a while. Dark had no doubt who was behind the attack, and as much as he wanted to go out and make Krad suffer for ever touching _his _Daisuke, he knew that right now the Niwa boy probably needed him there.

---

It was three hours later that Daisuke finally awoke again, ready to face the world. He looked up to see his boyfriend-- one arm around him, and one holding up a magazine of indeterminable content. He smiled faintly at the sight and knew that, no matter what had happened previously, as long as he was with Dark, he was safe.

"Hey," the redhead finally spoke, drawing Dark's attention to him immediately.

"Hey," Dark repeated, and for the longest time the two just stared at each other; Dark, worried and concerned, Daisuke, timid and a bit ashamed. Finally, the latter looked away to avoid his significant other's intense gaze.

Dark studied the younger boy for a moment before cupping his cheek and tilting his face back so their eyes locked once more. Daisuke bit his lip, "I..."

"Shh," the thief instantly silenced him, "It's alright, you don't need to say a thing."

"I'm sorry," the red-eyed boy whispered quickly, casting his gaze down.

"Sorry?" Dark parroted, confused, "For what?"

"I let him... I mean... he... I didn't..." Daisuke was making no sense, confused himself as to what he was trying to say. All he knew was he felt immensely guilty for what had happened.

"You don't need to apologize for anything," the older teen promised, wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller boy.

"I let him touch me," the schoolboy finally muttered, his face buried in the crook of Dark's neck, "I let him violate me, I shouldn't have... yours, I'm yours... not his, he..."

Dark silenced the quiet rantings with a kiss and looked his bruised and beaten lover over with another frown, "Of course you're mine, and I'll make sure he knows it."

Daisuke immediately got his intentions, "Dark, don't... don't get yourself hurt because I-"

"Hush," he interrupted, pressing a finger to the trembling lips, "I'm not going to get hurt, and it's not just because of you. This is personal and unforgivable, I can't and won't let Krad get away with this and I won't back down from it."

The redhead failed to speak again due to the fact that he couldn't tell Dark 'no'. He understood very well how his older boyfriend felt-- the urge to seek revenge and the need to protect those dear to you. After all, Daisuke hadn't fought back as valiantly as he could have for the mere reason that, at the time, he hadn't wanted Krad to lose his chance to hurt Dark indirectly and instead go right for the thief himself. "Just... please don't do something stupid."

"Stupid? Me?" The two shared a look and Dark sighed, "Alright, I won't do something stupid."

Daisuke smiled faintly, and even though he'd agreed to let Dark confront Krad, he still locked his arms tightly around him, wishing him to stay there forever. Not only because he didn't want his boyfriend to get hurt, but because he wanted the protective feeling Dark always brought with him.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door and after a moment, that same door opening and Emiko sticking her head inside, "Oh, Dark, Daisuke," she said with a smile as her son buried his face once again in Dark's neck, this time to cover the bruises that marred his cheek. He could easily guess that she hadn't found out about the attack yet, or else _she _may have gone after Krad.

Dark raised a hand in greeting, "Yo, Okaa-san," he called, affectionately. Ever since Dark and Daisuke had been together, Emiko had come to be almost like the orphan thief's mother as well. And while the prospect that Dark and Daisuke might be like brothers disturbed the couple, it made the woman rather happy.

"Hello, Dark-kun," she smiled again, then turned her attention on her natural-born son, "Dai-chan," Daisuke groaned in response, "there's someone here to see you."

The words were a bit surprising, seeing as how all of his friends were from school, which he should have been in right now. He wondered what story Dark had cooked up to make Emiko accept that her son was staying home today. He hoped it wasn't too horrible. He sat up slowly, sure to keep his back to her and wincing as he did so, "O-oh?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice from shaking as pain shot through his body.

Dark, seeing the look on Emiko's face, knew she wasn't stupid and knew she wasn't fooled. He kissed Daisuke quickly and stood up, "Well, Okaa-san, why don't you just send his visitor on up? I need to take care of some business, anyway."

"You aren't going out already, are you?" Emiko wondered, looking out the window he had just opened, "It's still early afternoon."

So school could have already let out-- Daisuke really hoped it wasn't one of the Harada twins. If they were to see him like this, it wouldn't go over well. Risa would fuss over him and Riku, when learning there was nothing she could do to help, would get angry at him for being hurt so badly.

Dark waved a hand, "No, no, nothing like that. I'll see you later, Okaa-san, Dai-chan." He said the last bit in a sort of mocking voice with a grin as he hopped out the window.

_"He never uses doors," _the redhead thought to himself, realizing that Dark usually only came in and out his window when going outside or coming in after a theft.

"I'll just tell your friend to come on up, then," Emiko offered, amused by Dark's exit, though not forgetting about her son's suddenly-suspicious nature.

"Who is it?" Daisuke asked suddenly, turning his clear, non-bruised cheek towards her.

It seems that gave her some small relief, as she smiled just slightly, "A boy, with blue hair and glasses."

"Ah," the redhead muttered, _"Hiwatari-kun? Why is he here?"_

"So I'll tell him to come up here." At Daisuke's nod, Emiko turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Thoughts raced through Daisuke's head of what Satoshi would want with him, but then convinced himself he must just be concerned for his friend, _"That's all," _Daisuke repeated in his head, _"Of course he's worried, I was still unconscious when he dropped me off, he's just checking up on me, it's nothing else." _These thoughts were cut short by a cold voice.

"Daisuke." Said boy hadn't even heard the door open, but without thinking he turned and look up at Satoshi, immediately regretting it. He knew his face had to look bad, and from the increasing frown on Satoshi's face and the slight narrow of his bespectacled eyes, it was worse.

In reality, Daisuke had gotten away fairly well, physically speaking, considering who he'd had a run in with. His cheek was a nasty yellowish color that was quickly turning to a deep blue and purple and a small cut ran along both the bridge of his nose and above his left eyebrow. There were also a couple, much smaller bruises around his jaw, which pained him to open his mouth too wide. His wrists as well were cut and healing from the handcuffs.

Daisuke immediately turned his back to Satoshi, "What are you doing here, Hiwatari-kun?"

"I thought Dark would be here," the bluenette commented, ignoring his friend and shutting the door. Daisuke's head was throbbing badly from an untreated headache that he missed the small _click _of the door's lock.

"He had to go out." Was that what Satoshi had come for? "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing," the icy-eyed boy informed him, slowly walking toward the bunk beds Daisuke had for some reason, even though Satoshi was pretty sure he'd never had a sibling.

Now unable to hide his face fully, Daisuke closed his eyes before looking Satoshi square in the eyes. The blue-haired boy paused in his advance for a moment, but only to survey how Daisuke was laying-- on his side, and avoiding any direct pressure on what must be a very sensitive area right now. He continued up the short ladder to reach the top bed until he was eye-to-eye with the redhead.

Now, only a mere foot away from the bluenette, everything from last night came rushing back to Daisuke. How Satoshi had found him and Krad, how he had chased Krad off, how he had released Daisuke. And then, darker memories flooded his head: How Satoshi had pinned him to the ground and taken advantage of his weakened state, how he had ignored Daisuke's pleas to stop and done things that the redhead would have never thought he'd do. Not like that.

Through the memories, Daisuke somehow managed to realize that Satoshi was leaning in closer to him. He blushed faintly and shifted upright, wincing at every movement. Satoshi paused in his advances and placed a hand on Daisuke's bruised cheek, making the redhead jump slightly.

"Relax," he murmured, just like the night before.

"No," Daisuke shook his head and pulled away from the touch, "Don't say that, I can't relax around you."

This caused Satoshi to frown more than ever, "What's your problem? You act like I hurt you."

"What you did was no different," the younger boy told him, "No different than what Krad did."

"Daisuke..." the cool-colored boy shook his head, "I'm sorry you see it that way." He sounded like one of those mob leaders, who apologized just before they were about to kill someone.

"Hiwatari-kun."

Satoshi looked back up, the light reflecting off of his glasses in a way that nearly shielded his eyes completely, "Daisuke," he repeated, "I didn't do it to hurt you."

The stoic boy was still quiet, which wouldn't have worried Daisuke, except he thought that perhaps Satoshi was being _too _quiet, too calm. He edged away from the boy slightly, "Hiwatari-kun... why did Krad go away?"

Satoshi looked taken back by the question and he lowered his head, "I...don't know what you mean." It was clear to see he was lying.

"You do, Krad would have just killed anyone else... 'You got lucky this time, but don't think he'll be there to save you every time.' That's what he said to me right before he ran off." Of course, Daisuke chose to exclude the fact that Krad had called him a whore-- there was really no reason to say it.

"Maybe he thought I was someone else," the blue-haired boy suggested, still avoiding eye contact.

"Like who? You don't look a thing like Dark." Daisuke frowned when he got no response, "Hiwatari-kun, do you... _know _Krad?"

At this question, the bluenette quickly descended the ladder and turned his back to Daisuke, "I see you're fine, so I should go. I've got a lot of work to do and all."

"Wait...Hiwatari-kun!" But he was too late, Satoshi was already out the door. Daisuke sighed slightly and frowned, looking out the window, _"I hope Dark comes back soon."_

---

"So did you do it?"

"No."

"_What_?!"

Satoshi winced at the tone, "I didn't do it, and I don't plan on it."

Golden eyes narrowed at the boy, "Come here." Upon the command, the blue-haired boy fearlessly strode up to Krad and stood mere inches away from him-- the last place anyone else in the world would want to be. "Now, explain to me why you've gone against my orders."

"For one, I'm your boyfriend, not your dog," Satoshi reminded him, earning himself a low growl of disapproval, "And for another, I think he knows."

"So you were careless and let it slip." Everything would be Satoshi's fault by the end of the day anyway, it always was. It was how Krad justified what he did, not that he needed reason or logic.

The blue-eyed boy sighed and looked away from the intense gaze, "Maybe." He hated admitting his flaws or surrendering, but with Krad, you always did both one way or the other. This way, at least, he could save himself some pride and some pain.

"Maybe," Krad repeated, scathingly, "Well, _maybe _I'll take it easy on you tonight, _maybe _I won't make you cry out for death as a release."

"You never do," Satoshi reminded him, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lover's lips, "That's just everyone else."

"You're getting too comfortable," the blonde snapped, glaring more, "You need to relearn your place."

At this, Satoshi dropped to one knee and bowed his head, closing his eyes, "My place, as always, is to serve you, Krad-sama."

"Then why have you failed?"

Satoshi wanted so badly to snap back at Krad and tell him that it was his fault Daisuke had a suspicion of their connection to each other; that if he hadn't flown off at the first sight of Satoshi, Daisuke would remain oblivious as always. "If I assaulted him again, he would become too withdrawn from me."

"I don't need you to assault him, I need you to _kill _him!" Krad growled, grabbing the front of his boyfriend's shirt and yanking him toward him so their faces were inches away from each other, much closer than his and Daisuke's.

Through all of this, Satoshi never flinched, but only stared at the older boy, "He's my friend, I-"

"He's your friend under _my _orders," Krad reminded him, "and only while I allow it."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed just a bit, but he kept his composure, "Be that as it may, he is still my friend, I'm not going to kill him."

Krad thought over his choices. Satoshi being in close with Daisuke was, now that Krad had attacked the Niwa boy, probably his only sure way of getting to him. While it was true, it didn't matter _who _killed Daisuke, Krad didn't necessarily want Satoshi to. He had no grudge against the redhead, but he knew that his boyfriend wouldn't be happy with having to kill his friend. Whether it seemed it or not, Krad _did _have some compassion for the one that had served him so loyally.

He sighed and tugged Satoshi down into his lap, kissing him forcefully, "I won't order you to kill him, yet," he finally decided, "but you will stay close to him." Satoshi nodded and pulled the golden-colored boy closer into another hot kiss. Krad could never know where his heart truly lie.

* * *

There, I continued it. Happy? Good, now let me work on these other million fics I have. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
